Kazumi Uchiha
Kazumi is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and one of the Uchiha Clan's descendants. Background When Kazumi was 2 years old, her mother and father were killed by a masked man. She has no memory of what the man looked like. She was then raised by her brothers until she was 12. When she graduated from the academy at 10 years old, she was put into Team 7 with Hanari Hyūga, Sabaru Inuzuka and Akato Akimichi. For 2 years, the team did E-C ranked missions. Soon after Team 7 became Chūnin, Akato became Hokage. One day, after training, Hanari and Sabaru decided to build a tree house. Hanari offers Kazumi to live there with them and Kazumi, gleefully, accepted the offer. However, her brother, Mizukazu, was not pleased. His displeasure caused him to duel with Kazumi. Kazumi accepted his offer and won. After the Jōnin Exams, Kazumi, who was still destroyed by Mizukazu's death, spent most of her spare time training in the forest. Hanari, noticing Kazumi's sadness, talked with Kazumi and caused Kazumi to move past the loss of her brother. When Hanari went for training, Kazumi trained until she was unable to move. When this happened, Kazumi would pass out thinking about when Hanari would return. Personality tba Appearance Kazumi is a female of average weight and height with black eyes and long black hair and. She's has white skin and is a tad bit flat chested. Her ninja attire consists of a steel gray Flak Jacket and a sheath for her tantō on her back. Her forehead protecter covers her forehead. She also has a three tomoe curse mark on her neck. Jutsu Genjutsu * Genjutsu:Sharingan * Ephemeral * Coercion Sharingan * Shackling Stakes Technique Ninjutsu * Great Fireball Technique * Great Dragon Fire Technique * Fire Dragon Flame Bullet * Fire Dragon Bullet * Great Fire Annihilation * Amaterasu * Dragon Fire Technique * Running Fire * Fangs of Lightning * Chidori * Lightning Ball * Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning * Chidori Sharp Spear * Chidori Senbon * Chidori Current * Thunderbolt * Water Dragon Bullet Technique * Water Formation Wall * Water Clone Technique * Water Prison Technique * Water Bullet Technique * Divine Wind * Vacuum Blade * Vacuum Great Sphere * Vacuum Serial Waves * Vacuum Wave * Vacuum Sphere * Earth-Style Wall * Earth and Stone Dragon * Earth and Stone Bamboo Shot * Double Suicide Decapitation Technique * Earth Dragon Bullet * Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness * Five Release Great Combo Technique * Shadow Clone Technique * All E-Rank Techniques * Summoning Technique (Snake) * Binding Snake Glare Spell Dojutsu * Sharingan * Mangekyō Sharingan Kekkai Genkai * Sharingan * Mangekyō Sharingan * Amaterasu * Susanoo Relationships Hanari Hyūga tba Sabaru Inuzuka tba Mizukazu Uchiha tba Kasai Uchiha tba Family Trivia *Kazumi's birthday is the same as Søuls *Kazumi's name was derived from Kazumi Subaru from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Quotes "Oh shut up. Just stay with me... Just stay with me forever, okay?" ''-Kazumi to Hanari after the fight between Chimamire'' Category:Characters